As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements can vary between different applications, information handling systems can also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information can be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems can include a variety of hardware and software components that can be configured to process, store, and communicate information and can include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
A server rack chassis can hold servers, power supplies, hard drive bays, and the like. Each of the servers, power supplies, and hard drive bays can be enclosed with different types of material, such as sheet metal. The enclosures typically include multiple separate sheets of metal that overlap to create a desired exterior shape of the enclosure. The different sheets of metal can then be connected together at the overlapping locations to complete and close the enclosure.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.